Match 000032
Combatants Jason James vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris Match Text April 20, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Jason James vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris Littleton climbs back into the ring. Andrew leaves the ring and is replaced by Gentz. Littleton puts the microphone to his mouth. “The following contest is set for one fall with a fifteen-minute time limit. The referee for this match is Marty Gentz.” Jason steps through the curtain. The crowd starts to boo. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, from Mount Olympus, weighing 263 pounds, here is Jason James!!!” The crowd continues to boo as he climbs onto the ring apron and steps through the ropes. Jason grabs the microphone from Littleton and turns towards the entrance. “Harris!! You think you're so much better than us? You come in with your theme music and try to make the rest of us look bad? I'm not going to take it! I've talked with Arnold Adams and I've had your theme music pulled tonight. There will be no theme music until EVERYONE has theme music. I'm not going to stand by and let Adams play favorites. Come out here and let's get this match started now!” Jason slams the microphone back into Littleton's hands. Nate steps through the curtain. No music plays for him. He walks straight to the ring. He climbs the ring steps and stands on the ring apron. He calls for Littleton to bring him the microphone. “Jason James,” Nate begins, “you have gotten quite the reputation as the guy to beat around here. Not necessarily the champion, but that you're the one to beat.” Jason nods and points to himself. “There's just one problem,” Nate continues. “You're the one who thinks that you're the one to beat. Ask around the locker room. You're not the man to beat. One day, I'll meet that man in the ring. Tonight I face you. You will know what it's like to be beaten NATURALLY!!” Nate drops the microphone and steps through the ring apron. Jason nails Nate with a running forearm smash to the side of the head. Jason drags Nate the rest of the way into the ring and whips him across the ring. Littleton grabs the microphone. Nate ducks Jason's clothesline. Littleton climbs out of the ring. Gentz calls for the bell. Nate bounces off the nearside ropes and drills a kneelift into Jason's ribs. Nate takes off his ring jacket and tosses it out of the ring. He hooks Jason in a front face lock. Jason backs Nate into the ropes. Gentz calls for a break. Jason backs up a couple of steps. He charges Nate with a clothesline, but Nate backdrops him over the top rope. Jason lands on the ring apron. Nate turns around. Jason snaps his neck over the top rope. Nate falls on his back. Jason slides into the ring. He drags Nate away from the ropes and covers. Nate kicks out before Gentz can get down to count. Nate gets to his feet. Jason challenges him to a test of strength. Nate asks the fans. The fans tell him down. Nate checks again, but the fans' opinion remains the same. Nate accepts the challenge anyway. Nate takes advantage of his slight height advantage and forces Jason down to one knee. Jason works back to his feet. Nate continues to have the advantage. Jason starts to go back onto one knee, but manages to stay on his feet long enough to kick Nate in the stomach. Jason frees one hand and wrings Nate's right arm. Nate tries to reach the ropes, but Jason continues to whirl him around by the wrist. Jason wrings Nate's arm a second time before whipping him into the turnbuckle. Jason charges the corner for a monkey flip, but Nate moves out of the way. Jason lands on the middle turnbuckle. Nate applies an inverted face lock and drags Jason out of the corner. Gentz checks to make sure its not a choke hold. Nate drops Jason backfirst over his knee. Nate drills a knee into Jason's chest before covering him for a pin. Gentz gets down to count … one … two … Jason kicks out! Nate gets to his feet and pulls Jason up by his arm. Jason goes for an arm drag, but Nate counters it with a reverse chin lock. Jason falls onto his stomach. Nate positions himself with a bit of leverage on Jason's back. Gentz gets down to check if Jason wishes to submit. Jason refuses. He struggles to crawl to the ropes, but Nate stays on top of him. By the time Jason gets to the ropes, he is so exhausted that he can barely roll out of the ring. Nate climbs out of the ring. Jason makes it to his knees on the floor. Nate drops off the ring apron with a flying stomp to the back. Jason crumbles to the floor. Nate picks Jason up and slams Jason's shoulder into the ringpost. Gentz tells him to get back into the ring. Nate picks Jason up by the trunks and rolls him into the ring. Jason gets to his feet as Nate slides back into the ring. Jason meets him at the ropes and whips him across the ring. Nate ducks a clothesline and comes off the opposite ropes with a high cross body. He tries to hook Jason's leg, but their momentum pulls Jason on top of Nate. Nate kicks out before Gentz can get ready to count. Jason gets to his feet first and kicks Nate in the ribs. Jason rolls over into a three-quarter cradle. Gentz gets down to count … one … two … Nate kicks out! Jason gets to his feet first. Nate crawls to the ropes. He gets up to his feet. Jason charges Nate with a running lariat, but Nate counters it with a backdrop. Jason lands on the ring apron. He goes for a forearm smash, but Nate blocks it. Nate nails him with a European uppercut. Nate grabs the top rope and slingshots Jason back into the ring. Jason tries to land on his feet, but he stumbles. Nate sneaks up behind him and takes him down with an inverted Russian leg sweep. Nate rolls Jason over and hooks his leg. Gentz gets down to count … one … two … three!! Gentz calls for the bell. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 9:08, is 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris!!!” Nate gets up and Gentz raises his hand in victory. Nate climbs out of the ring as Gentz checks on Jason. Category:Matches